


Nostalgia

by Kyo_Kyoya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo_Kyoya/pseuds/Kyo_Kyoya
Summary: Sakuma tersadar bahwa ia merindukan pemuda itu lebih dari yang seharusnya tapi ia tak bisa mengingat siapa dia.





	

**Nostalgia**

**Joker Game © Yanagi Koji**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

 

* * *

 

 

Sakuma sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Semuanya terjadi begitu pelan di matanya. Ketika peluru menembus perutnya dan ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah berceceran, ia tak bisa mendengar teriakkan teman seperjuangannya. Mulut temannya itu mengucap sesuatu, tetapi ia tak bisa mendengarnya atau membaca gerak bibir itu. Suara yang bisa ia dengar hingga detik terakhir hanyalah suara desing peluru dan tembakan meriam. Saat ia menutup matanya, tiba-tiba semua suara berisik itu hilang dan suasana menjadi tenang hingga tubuhnya menjadi rileks tanpa beban.

Ia merasa begitu nyaman hingga sebuah suara mengusiknya. Bukan desing peluru maupun tembakan meriam. Suara itu memanggilnya disertai luapan perasaan rindu tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Suara itu berawal pelan hingga akhirnya cukup keras dan terasa berada di sampingnya.

“Sakuma-san sampai kapan kau hendak tidur? Lantai itu dingin, loh, pasti tak nyaman.”

Sakuma membuka matanya. Wajah tampan seorang pemuda berada di depannya dengan senyum merendahkan yang ia hafal. Mata cokelat pemuda itu berkelip jahil seperti biasanya. Lebih penting dari itu,  rambut pemuda itu masih saja rapi walaupun sudah lama sekali ia tak melihatnya.

Sakuma tanpa sadar merindukan pemuda itu.

Sakuma mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sungguh-sungguh pemuda itu. Ia masih seperti biasanya hanya saja ia tak menggunakan jas cokelat yang biasa ia pakai. Ia duduk di depannya dengan pakaian lebih santai yang terlihat cocok dengannya. Miyoshi selalu cocok memakai baju apapun.

“Miyoshi—” nama itu terlontar dari mulut Sakuma dan ia sadar bahwa ia merindukan pemuda itu.

“Ya?” rambut cokelat itu bergerak mengikuti arah ketika ia memiringkan kepalanya.

“Lama tak berjumpa....”

Miyoshi tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum terkekeh pelan. “Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan pada orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, Sakuma-san?” Ia berhenti terkekeh dan menatap Sakuma. “Tapi, lama tak berjumpa juga Sakuma-san.”

Kemudian Sakuma tersadar bahwa mereka berada di ruangan serba putih yang aneh dan Sakuma tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya. Tapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya, Miyoshi menyelanya seolah tahu bahwa Sakuma akan bertanya kepadanya.

“Di mana kita, ruangan apa ini, bukanlah hal penting Sakuma-san.” Miyoshi bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakuma. “Bagaimana kalu kita fokus pada bagian ‘Bagaimana keluar dari ruangan serba putih ini’?”

Sakuma ingin protes tapi ia menahannya dan memutuskan menerima uluran tangan Miyoshi. Ketika ia telah berdiri dengan bantuan Miyoshi, tangan Miyoshi tak melepasnya dan malah semakin mengerat. Sakuma terkejut atas tindakan Miyoshi, tapi yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah ia tak memprotesnya dan malah merasa nyaman merasakan telapak tangan dingin yang lebih kecil darinya digenggamnya.

Miyoshi menuntunnya menuju sumber cahaya yang sepertinya ada berada di ujung ruangan ini. Sakuma merasa sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan ia lewati, tetapi ketika ia melihat wajah Miyoshi semua kekhawatirannya menguap begitu saja. Wajah tampan Miyoshi terulas sebuah senyum kecil yang tulus dan mata kecokelatannya terpancar harapan besar yang membuat Sakuma terpana.

Apakah benar Miyoshi yang menggandengnya ini sama dengan Miyoshi yang sering meledeknya? Ia yakin Miyoshi tak pernah tersenyum setulus itu kepada siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

Cahaya di sekitar mereka semakin terang seiring dengan langkah mereka yang mendekati cahaya itu. Senyum Miyoshi terus terpatri hingga akhirnya ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakuma dan berbalik menghadap Sakuma.

“Mungkin sampai sini dahulu, Sakuma-san....”

“Miyoshi,”

“Senang rasanya bertemu denganmu lagi Sakuma-san.” Senyum itu bertambah dan mata cokelat Miyoshi dipenuhi dengan ... harapan. “Sampai bertemu kembali!”

“Miyo—”

Panggilan Sakuma terpotong ketika cahaya di sekitarnya bertambah terang hingga menyilaukan mata.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sudah memandang pemandangan yang berbeda. Ia juga tak lagi berdiri tetapi berbaring. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan jendela yang masih tertutup gorden dengan sinar matahari menembus dicelah-celahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menyadari bahwa ia ada di tempat yang sangat berbeda tetapi semua ini terasa familiar.

Ini kamarnya. Itulah yang terpatri di otaknya.

Ia sungguh merasa canggung dengan semua ini tetapi ia tahu apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan dengan semua kecanggungan itu semua ia bisa menuntaskan ritual paginya dan sekarang ia sedang melangkah di koridor sekolah. Sepertinya ia adalah seorang guru di sebuah SMA bergengsi dan juga wali kelas kelas yang _sedikit_ berbeda.

Ketika ia sampai di sebuah pintu dengan label D-Class, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam seolah ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang berat dan membuat stress kemudian membukanya.

“Sialan kau Kaminaga!” sebuah teriakkan menyambut Sakuma. _Hatano_ , Sakuma membatin dan ia terkejut bahwa ia mengetahui nama pemilik suara itu. Ia melihat seorang pemuda kecil dengan rambut terbelah tengah dengan wajah kesal.

“Makanya jangan cebol terus! Tumbuh itu ke atas bukan ke bawah!” ada suara lain yang membalasnya. _Kaminaga_ , ia melihat pemuda yang jelas lebih tinggi dari Hatano yang sedang membawa ponsel (yang sepertinya punya Hatano) ke atas sehingga pemuda lebih kecil darinya itu tak bisa menggapainya.

“Kalian diam, aku sedang membaca.” Suara tenang tetapi mengandung ancaman terdengar. _Jitsui_ , pemuda yang juga terlihat, err... Sakuma merasa ia seharusnya tak mengucapkan apapun itu kalau ia ingin tetap bernapas. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih muda dari lainnya dan sedang membaca buku di kursi dekat jendela.

“Ah, Gabriel kau cantik sekali hari ini. Sini aku tambah porsi makanmu.” Suara penuh perhatian diiringi suara merpati juga terdengar. _Tazaki_ , pemuda Asia yang tinggi berdiri di jendela dekat Jitsui dan tangannya terangkat dipenuhi dengan merpati yang memakan makanan yang berada di telapak tangannya. Sakuma takjub bahwa pemuda itu bisa dekat dengan merpati.

“Fukumoto, apa nanti aku menemanimu belanja?” Suara berat dan kalem terdengar. _Odagiri_ , pemuda kaku yang duduk di sisi lain yang lebih tenang dari teman-temannya yang lain.

“Boleh saja jika kau tak keberatan.” Suara berat dan kalem lainnya yang juga terdengar. _Fukumoto_ , pemuda tinggi yang duduk di sebelah Odagiri.

“Kalian tahu, Emma kemarin bisa mengerjakan PR bahasa Latinnya sendirian!” Suara yang kebapakan terdengar. _Amari_ , pemuda yang memiliki wajah kebapakan daripada yang lain sedang duduk di depan di sebelah seeorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat.

Sakuma sempat merasa sedih tanpa alasan ketika ia tak mendengar suara yang diinginkannya. Lucunya ia tak tahu suara milik siapa. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara itu. Sakuma menghela napas pelan dan berjalan ke meja guru, menghiraukan keramaian murid-muridnya. Ketika ia duduk di kursi dan menaruh bukunya, sebuah suara menyita semua perhatiannya.

“Sakuma-sensei, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah menghela napas? Sedang merindukan seseorang?” Ia melihat pemuda duduk di meja di depannya memiliki rambut cokelat yang serasi dengan warna matanya dan berbicara kepadanya dengan senyum merendahkan yang ia kenal betul.

Sakuma nyaris tertegun melihat senyum itu. Ia sangat mengenalnya tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengingat di mana ia melihat senyum itu. Atau mungkin muridnya yang satu ini selalu memberikannya senyum seperti itu sehingga ia mengingatnya? Tapi ia merasa telah melihat senyum itu lama sekali, sangat lama sekali hingga ia merasakan nostalgia yang kuat dan rasa panas pada matanya.

Sakuma berkedip dan secepat semua itu muncul secepat itu pula semua itu menghilang.

“Tidak.... Dan selamat pagi,” _Miyoshi_

 

* * *

**END**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:
> 
> Ini kayaknya ga ada inti ceritanya. SakuMiyo-nya juga kurang. Tapi pingin bikin reinkarnasi mereka gitu. Hahahaha
> 
> Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
